


(can’t stop) the trainwreck

by thunderylee



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, side benji/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: ‘Cause we still go to shows on every Saturday night. There’s fighting and there’s fucking; have the time of our life.





	(can’t stop) the trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“We’re getting too old for this,” Joel screams at me over the loud music exploding from the stage several feet in front of us.

“Speak for yourself,” I yell back. “I’m having a great time!”

“Of course you are.” He smirks. “Although you’re supposed to be watching the _bands_ , not a certain friend’s crotch.”

I shrug. “If he didn’t want people to stare, he wouldn’t wear those tight pants.”

As if on cue, Shadows runs up to us with a couple beers in tow. Joel declines, but I gratefully accept and down half of it in one gulp.

“Oh, this hits the spot,” I sigh in relief, ignoring my brother’s eye roll. “Thanks, man.”

Shadows smiles sinfully at me and starts looking around through the mass of people. “You haven’t seen Zacky, have you? I can’t find that little fucker anywhere.”

“He’s probably hanging out by the beer tents,” Joel remarks bitterly. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he lights a hypocritical cigarette. “You know how he is.”

“You’re such an asshole,” I tell him. “Just because you quit drinking doesn’t mean you have to make everyone else feel like shit.”

“Especially when you only did it for your woman,” adds Shadows.

“Fuck you both,” mutters Joel, taking a drag and looking pointedly to the side.

“You wish,” says Shadows, flashing that smile again. “Seriously, I was just over at the beer tents – _obviously_ -” he points to his cup “- and I didn’t see him. When was the last time you guys saw him?”

I look upwards in thought, squinting at the harsh sunlight. “Um, a couple hours ago? He was sitting with Billy -”

“Billy?” Shadows’ face lights up. “ _Really_.”

“Yeah, Billy,” Joel says defensively, and I resist the urge to smack him. “What’s it to you?”

Shadows looks shocked. “Nothing, man. You know I like that kid. I just think it’s cool that Zack and Billy are tight, you know?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” I speak up. “They were just sitting together watching the show, not really talking.”

“Did Billy look uncomfortable?” Joel demands, turning his attention towards me.

“No, Joel,” I say exasperatedly. Joel’s always been protective of Billy, but it’s been ten times worse since Billy ‘came out’ and people started giving him shit for it. “They were just chillin’. People do that, you know.”

Joel glares at me and this time I really do smack him. “Calm your fucking roll, dude. Seriously. You’re farting on my pancakes.”

Shadows bursts out laughing. “What a mental image. Anyway, if you guys see Zack, would you tell him to turn on his damn phone? I’ve been trying to text him for an hour.”

“No prob,” I say.

Shadows walks away and I watch him do so rather obviously. Joel rolls his eyes again and mumbles, “Why do I feel like I’m the only straight man in the world?”

“‘Cause you’re in denial,” I reply simply. “Come on. You’re not going to rest until we find Billy and he assures you that Zacky didn’t touch his naughty places without permission, so let’s go look for him.”

Joel makes a face at the thought as he follows me through the crowd. I look over my shoulder a couple times to make sure he’s right behind me, but I relax when I feel his hand grip the back of my T-shirt. We weave through the hoards of people from stage to stage and back again, no sign of Billy or Zacky anywhere.

“There he is!” Joel exclaims, breaking into a run towards where Billy has just stepped out of a porta-pisser. He embraces our guitarist with such force that one would think we haven’t seen him in three years, and Billy awkwardly returns the hug by patting Joel on the back a few times.

I, however, keep the acceptable space between us and nod up when he looks over at me. “What’s up, man?”

“Nothing, um, just taking a piss,” he replies, raising an eyebrow as Joel finally lets him go. “What’s going on?”

“Shadows said you were hanging out with Zacky,” Joel says darkly, spitting out both names as though they were a bad taste in his mouth.

“So fucking what?” Billy says in such a defensive tone that my own eyebrows raise. “Are we suddenly not allowed to be friends with them? ‘Cause Benji is sure doing a good job of mentally inserting himself into Shadows’ pants.”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” I warn them. “Besides, there’s barely enough room for _him_ in there, let alone anyone else.”

Billy snorts and Joel glares at me.

“What’s up your ass, anyway?” I demand, turning towards my brother. “You’ve been nothing but a complete tool since we’ve been here. What happened to ‘let’s go check out some random bands and have a good time’?”

“Those were your words, not mine.”

“Regardless.” I return his glare. “Your car is here and you know perfectly well where you live. If you’re going to be an asshat, you may as well leave.”

Joel heaves the sigh of a thousand men and the anger dissipates from his eyes. He reaches for his cigarettes and lights another one – a stellar stalling tactic – taking a long drag before he replies.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea if you get _involved_ with them,” he says quickly, as though Billy or I would hit him or something.

Billy joins our glare-fest. “Well I didn’t think it was a good idea that you got _involved_ with Little Miss Pop Princess, but who am I to tell you how to go about your business? Or is it different because she’s a girl?”

Checkmate. Joel smokes nervously and looks down at the ground, his metaphorical tail between his legs. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” he says quietly, raising his head to look at Billy, then me. “Either of you.”

“I can take care of myself, thanks,” says Billy in a calmer voice. “And so can Benji.”

I remain silent, hoping that this is the end of our insanely stupid argument. Joel nods wordlessly and starts to walk away, but I grab him by the shoulder and offer a rare smile. “We do appreciate that you care,” I say in what I hope is a grateful tone. “Right, Billy?”

“Yeah,” says Billy. He opens his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off before he can say anything that would refuel the almost-dying fire residing under Joel’s ass.

“Besides, it’s not like you’re trying to marry the guy, is it?”

Billy chuckles. “Hell no. I just came out like two weeks ago. Why would I tie myself down right away?”

“That’s the spirit.” I grin. “He seems like an excellent choice for your first. Hell, if I wasn’t already… you know… I’d totally hit that. He’s got a nice ass.”

Joel shakes his head, but he’s smiling.

“He _does_ have a nice ass,” Billy says dreamily, his gaze wandering off. “And nice arms, and his smile is pretty.”

Joel’s smile turns brighter. “Aw, Billy’s got a crush!”

“Shut up,” mumbles Billy, his face flushing pink. “I don’t even know if he likes guys.”

“Everybody likes everybody these days,” I say. “Except Joel, our Resident Heterosexual.”

Joel flips me off, but Billy smirks knowingly and adds, “Oh, and Paul, of course.”

“Paul is asexual,” I state. “He only has sex with himself.”

“I totally heard that, asshole,” Paul’s voice sneaks up behind me, and I turn on my heel to face him with a guilty look on my face. “And I’ll have you know that I am the best lover I’ve ever had.”

“Noted,” I reply, trying unsuccessfully to hold in my laughter while Joel and Billy do the same. “What’s up?”

Paul’s eyes light up in the kind of way that has me thinking we’re going to end up getting arrested by the end of the day. “I found something you’ll like,” he teases in this sing-song voice. “Come on, let’s go.”

“You girls gonna be okay without me?” I joke, turning towards Joel and Billy. I get two middle fingers in reply. “All right then, let’s go.”

Paul drags me back through the throng of people to a clearing by the beer tents. “Well?” he says expectantly, crossing his arms and grinning.

I look around and frown. “What am I supposed to be seeing?”

He grabs my head and points it upwards. “There.”

‘There’ turns out to be the coolest Jack Daniels billboard I have ever seen. It’s much smaller than a regular billboard, like the ones on the side of the freeways, but it’s still high enough in the air that we would have to –

“One of us could climb that tree right there and knock it out of place while the other stands below to catch it,” Paul whispers excitedly.

“I suppose I’m the designated asshole to climb the tree?” I ask.

“Perks of being the fat one.” Paul grins. “Nobody ever expects me to do anything that requires energy.”

Rolling my eyes, I survey the tree and decide that it’s safe to climb. “If I fall and break my neck, Joel will have your ass on a platter.”

“And he’ll enjoy every minute of it, I’m sure.” Paul eyes the billboard and then the ground, seeming to estimate exactly where he should stand to catch it. “But where are we going to put it?”

For a minute I think he’s referring to something _completely_ different and almost laugh out loud. “My fucking bedroom, of course,” I say. “If I’m the one climbing the tree, I get to keep it.”

“Deal,” he agrees. “But I get to come over and ogle it whenever I please.”

“Like you don’t already do that with my shit anyway.”

He snorts and spares me a ‘whatever’ look before turning back to the billboard. “Okay, let’s do this before anybody catches us.”

“Yeah, I don’t really feel like spending the night in jail with you,” I say.

“You know you want some hot prison sex with this fine piece of man-meat,” he jokes, smiling girlishly and running his hands down his sides.

I burst out laughing. “Only if you’ll be my bitch.”

“And that,” he declares, “is why we would make a terrible couple.”

“Agreed.”

Shaking my head, I head towards the tree and make the mistake of looking directly above me. It looks so _high_. That billboard is really fucking awesome, though, and I can already see it right above my bed. Trying to concentrate on only the branch above me and nothing else, I begin to climb.

“Careful, Benj,” Paul calls out. “Remember, you’re not as young as you once were.”

“We should have made Billy do this,” I reply bitterly, already feeling the splinters forming in my hands from the rough bark.

“Then he would have gotten to keep the sign!” Paul cries out in horror, as though that would be the worst thing in the world.

I get about halfway up the tree and take a small break to regain my strength. Looking around, I realize that this clearing is actually on a hill and I can see almost the whole damn festival from my vantage point. Feeling like I’m playing a game of ‘Where’s Waldo?’, I try to see if I can find Joel or Billy or any of the guys from Avenged Sevenfold. Knowing them, I look to see if there are any fights breaking out first.

“Shit,” I mutter under my breath, my eyes focusing on two particular people hidden away from normal view by an extremely large amp to the side of an abandoned stage.

“What?” says Paul, presumably noticing the expression on my face. “What do you see?”

“You don’t want to know,” I reply.

I don’t even know if _I_ want to know, but some unexplainable force is keeping me from tearing my eyes away. It’s like a trainwreck, sort of, except that people don’t usually make out during a trainwreck. They don’t usually make out behind amps at a festival, either, at least not as heatedly as these two are.

I recognize them right away and can’t help smiling at the sight. Zacky has Billy pinned against the amp, but Billy appears to be enjoying every minute of it. Even from my bird’s-eye view, I can see them humping each other and sharing a sloppy kiss that is all tongues.

“Benji, what do you see?” Paul sounds excited, and I’m sure if I turn to look at him he’ll be standing on the tip of his toes trying to follow my gaze.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m perving,” I reply.

“Ooh, who is it?”

“Shut _up_!”

“I’ll shut up when you tell me who it is. And when you reach like a foot to your left and knock down the damn sign.”

Reluctant to take my eyes off of Billy and Zacky, I blindly extend my hand until I feel the stiff material of the billboard. I wait until I wiggle it loose and calculate the time and speed to just before Paul catches it to say, “Billy and Zacky.”

As predicted, I hear a _thud_ as the sign hits the ground.

“ _Ow_!” Paul exclaims. “It landed on my fucking foot, you asshole. And _are you serious_?”

I’m tuning him out now, mostly because Zacky’s on his knees in front of Billy. Billy braces himself back against the amp as Zacky lowers the zip and pulls his entire length out of his pants, long and thin but appearing painfully erect, immediately closing those full lips around the head and sucking hungrily.

“Fuck,” I mutter. “That’s fucking hot.”

“Perv!” Paul yells cheerfully from the ground. “I’ll just go sneak this into my car and leave you to your masturbating in a tree, then.”

“Yeah, whatever,” I reply, not really listening. I feel myself get hard as Billy’s cock disappears into Zacky’s mouth over and over again, and soon my own cock is straining in the confines of my jeans. I’m several feet up in a tree, surely nobody would see?

Then again, Billy and Zacky probably don’t think anybody can see them either. Too bad for them but great for me. I moan out loud as Billy tosses his head back, mouth agape, reaching down with one hand to grab a fistful of Zacky’s hair. Zacky grins wickedly around his mouthful of cock and takes it in all the way without choking, and I think Billy’s eyes are about to roll all the way up into his head.

I vaguely realize that I’m rubbing myself through my jeans and truthfully I really don’t care. It’s not everyday one gets to witness their best friend’s first time with a man. I wonder how Billy talked him into it, but by the looks of things it might have actually been Zacky who took the lead.

It’s rather obvious when Billy comes and very amusing when Zacky inconspicuously turns his head to spit on the ground before raising himself up and taking Billy into his arms. They kiss fiercely, Zacky grinding his very noticeable bulge into Billy’s hip so hard that it looks like he’s trying to force him through the amp. Billy’s hands are still twisting in Zacky’s hair, and he gives no protest as he’s urged out of his pants and lifted up against the amp, his legs wrapped around Zacky’s waist.

My jaw drops as I figure out what’s about to happen. I feel like the biggest perv sitting in this tree with my hand on my crotch and my eyes locked on the beautiful sin commencing below me, yet I don’t even think about looking away.

Zacky pulls something out of his pocket and shoves his hand between Billy’s legs, making Billy scrunch up his face adorably and attempt to push down against the intrusion. I’ve always had Billy pegged as a enthusiastic bottom, but I never thought I’d actually get to see it.

Holding Billy up with one arm, Zacky rushes to expose himself and squirts more lube on his own erection. He tosses the container to the side and runs his hand up and down his length, taking care to coat every inch while whispering softly into Billy’s ear.

I wince sympathetically as he hooks his arms around Billy’s thighs and enters, only because I remember what my first time was like. Luckily for Billy, Zacky seems to be more considerate than Tony was with me. Billy takes it like a man, though, his face cringing a bit but otherwise making no indication that he’s in pain.

Zacky seems to switch gears right away, a drastic transition from hard and fast to slow and gentle. He thrusts almost lazily, blindly kissing every piece of Billy’s face and neck that he can reach. Billy reciprocates slowly but surely, his expression one of absolute ecstasy while making an effort to tilt his head in order to meet Zacky’s lips with his own.

They exchange desperate, open-mouthed kisses as Zacky continues at his languish pace, looking as though he was trying to figure out a way to free one of his hands while keeping Billy upright against the amp. Billy appears to catch on and wraps his arms tightly around Zacky’s neck, inevitably pulling them closer together and allowing Zacky to snake one hand between them to pump Billy’s reborn erection.

I’m close enough to see beads of sweat forming on their faces, reflecting the hot summer sun, and I belatedly realize that the same thing is happening to me. I’m fairly well shaded by the tree, though, so I’m sure mine was caused by something other than sunlight.

I really should turn away. It all seems so emotional and _loving_ that I feel like I’m intruding on someone’s intimate encounter as opposed to watching two people fuck at a concert. I’ve always had shit for willpower, though, especially when it involves sex.

Zacky’s pace suddenly halts, and both of them make the hottest orgasm faces known to man. After giving two final, jerky thrusts, Zacky leans his forehead against Billy’s and slowly lowers his legs. Billy takes his time cleaning himself up and pulling up his pants while _not_ looking at Zacky as Zacky becomes very interested in a patch of grass a few feet away.

It’s a rather awkward moment, and I’m about to avert my eyes when Zacky’s head abruptly pops up and he grabs Billy by the collar, kissing him intensely and shoving him against the amp once again. Billy looks relieved as he returns the kiss, their arms embracing each other in post-coital serenity.

I do believe this is my cue to get the hell out of this tree.

Word to the wise: don’t _ever_ climb down a tree with a raging hard-on. _Ow_. I finally reach a low enough branch where I can jump to the ground, and it takes me a minute to compose myself, both from the jump and from what I had just seen.

Joel and Shadows are chatting it up when I find them, looking like I just ran a marathon.

“Jeez, Benji, who’d you fuck?” Shadows asks bluntly, taking into account my sweaty face and breathlessness.

“Nobody,” I answer. “Paul and I stole a billboard.”

“You _stole_ a _billboard_?” Joel repeats incredulously.

“Well, actually,” I begin, trying to think of a better way to word it and failing miserably. “Yeah.”

Paul trots up just then, and I really hope he’s going to cover for me. “We must have lost each other on the way back, man. You have mad climbing skills.”

“You _climbed_ a _tree_?” Joel’s voice raises another two octaves.

“It wasn’t that big,” I lie. “Besides, I had a nice view of the crowd. I could see all of the bands at once.”

“Yeah, if you like hard wood sticking up your -” He seems to realize what he’s about to say and thinks better of it. “Never mind.”

Never missing an opportunity to make my brother feel uncomfortable about my bisexuality, I very loudly declare, “Dammit, Joel, I told you! I don’t bottom!”

Paul nods enthusiastically and says, “Yeah, man, I tried. He won’t budge.”

“I hate you both,” Joel mutters, turning red.

Shadows, who has remained silent since my arrival, makes a big show of yawning and stretching even though it’s barely dusk. “Wow, I’m beat,” he lies. Very badly. “Benji, did you bring your car?”

“Nope,” I reply.

His eyes very obviously lower to my crotch and back up again before he speaks again. “Would you mind driving me back to the hotel in my rental car? I think I’m too tired and probably too drunk to drive. I know it’s kind of far from you, but there’s a spare bed if you wanna crash.”

Trying not to look overly excited, I shrug noncommittally and say, “Sure.”

Joel rolls his eyes and Paul grins broadly.

“Thanks for the invite, guys,” Shadows says to them. “I had a blast, and I’m sure the other guys did too, although I don’t know where those fuckers ran off to.”

“Benji saw Zacky while he was up in the tree,” Paul says gleefully, his grin turning smug.

I try not to glare at him. “Yeah, he looked like he was having a great time.”

“That’s good,” Shadows says absently. “Well, we better go. Traffic and all.”

“‘Bye guys,” I call to my brother and Paul. “Tell Billy I said ‘bye.”

Shadows steers me through the crowd towards the exit, and on the way we see Billy and Zacky emerge from behind that particular amp.

“Hey!” Shadows declares joyfully. “Where have you fuckers been?”

Now, even if I hadn’t been perving at them in that tree, I would have known something was up simply because they both looked completely debauched and guilty.

“Just getting to know each other a little better,” Zacky says with a smirk.

Shadows’ face breaks out into a grin. “That’s awesome! Be careful Billy, he’s a force to be reckoned with.”

Billy looks rather embarrassed and refuses to look at me.

“I could say the same thing to Benji about you,” replies Zacky, eyeing me up and down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shadows contests in this very unconvincing voice. “Benji here is just giving me a ride home.”

“Right,” says Zacky slowly. He casually puts his arm around Billy and starts to lead him back towards the occupied stages.

Never let it be said that Shadows is slow to catch onto things. In a split second, he seems to piece together the fact that Billy and Zacky were obviously fucking along with my just as obvious hard-on and the fact that I saw Zacky from the tree, and his grin turns smug.

“Hey, where are you going to put that billboard you stole?” he asks suddenly.

“Um, in my room. Above my bed.” I raise my eyebrows at this tangent.

Shadows nods. “That will be useful. It’s nice to have something to look at while I’m getting my brains fucked out.”

I don’t think I’ve ever ran to a car so fast in my life.


End file.
